creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Painto/FNaF, czyli gimbusiarnia pełną parą
Ten dzień w końcu nadszedł. Wasz Painto zabiera się za FNaF-a. Jako iż nie chce mi się przypominać hasła do PaintoRecenzje, napiszę to tutaj, na swoim blogu. Jako iż nie jestem napalonym na każdą nowość gimbusem, dopiero po kilku miesiącach dowiedziałem się i zostałem zafascynowany fenomenem FNaF-a. Na początku pragnę zaznaczyć, iż mój wywód opiera się na różnych źródłach, a w samą grę nie grałem, bo nie chcę zaśmiecać sobie dysku. A cóż to ten FNaF? Zanim przejdę do mówienia o tym wytworze, pozwolę sobie przybliżyć niewtajemniczonym cóż to jest. Krótko mówiąc, FNaF to typowa klikajka horrorowa, która ma wstrząsnąć twoimi wnętrznościami i wystawić twój refleks na próbę. Nie mogę stwierdzić, czy rzeczywiście tak jest, ale wnętrznościami mi to nie wstrząsnęło. Naszym celem we wszystkich trzech (tak, trzech) grach naszym celem jest przeżycie pięciu z niewiadomych przyczyn jest jeszcze szósta sześciu Jest jeszcze bonusowa :O (za wyjątkiem trójki, gdzie takowej nie ma) SIEDMIU nocy w krwiożerczej pizzerii tudzież domu strachów. Logiczne, czyż nie? Fabuła jest tak skonstruowana, by gimbusiarskie mózgi jednocześnie ją pojęły, ale również poczuły uczucie pustki. Wcielamy się w rolę jakiegoś chłopa, który jest strażnikiem nocnym w owym lokalu gastronomicznym. Za dnia jest to pełne wesołości miejsce. Wiecie, tęcza, bratki, kwiatki, sratki, itp. W nocy jednak, ku zgubie naszego bohatera, fajniuśkie robociki (animatroniki) zamieniają się w krwiożercze bestie, które pragną naszej duszy. Naszym zadaniem jest przeżycie w budynku podczas gdy roboty będą nas napastować całymi godzinami. SPOILER: Nasz trud i tak idzie na marne, gdyż po bonusowej nocy nas zwalniają. I to właściwie tyle. Żadnego wyjaśnienia. Dlaczego to się rusza? Co my tu robimy? W jakim celu powstała ta gra? Tego nie wie nikt, poza samym jej stwórcą, który teraz pewnie podciera się dolarami wydojonymi od dorosłych gimbusów w mniej więcej taki sposób: "Hej kolegowie! Wygram w Fajw Najts et Fredis i wam kopara opadnie, hehe" (oczywiście to nie ma miejsca, a gimbus usuwa grę po pierwszym dednięciu). Podejrzewam, że będą kolejne części tego tworu - wątpię by twórca zrezygnował z takiej żyły złota. Wiedząc już z czym mamy do czynienia, mogę przejść dalej. Opiszę wszystkie trzy gry, gdyż pomimo pozorów są to osobne twory. Jedynka Nie będę już mówił o fabule, bo przytoczyłem ją powyżej. Powiem więc o antagonistach. Do czynienia mamy z takimi postaciami jak: *Foksi - nazwany niczym popularna srajtaśma robocik to postrach mórz i pizzerii, który mieszka w równie straszliwym jak on sam miejscu, czyli w "Pirate Cove". *Bonni - królik, który jak inni chce nas udupić. Twór tak straszny, że sam twórca gry się go boi. *Czika - kurczak, który również chce nas udupić. *Fredi - misiek, przywódca tej bandy oszołomów. Na jego cześć nazwano lokal gastronomiczny. Pojawia się jak nie ma prądu. Posiada swój theme, którym jest jakieś popierdywanie na ukulele. Pojawia się jeszcze Golden Fredi. Gejmplej opiera się na patrzeniu w kamery i zamykaniu drzwi. Możemy równie dobrze zabarykadować się w biurze, ale twórca był na tyle cwany, że dał naszemu bohaterowi taką ilość energii, by ją zżarło przed świtem. Co ciekawe, zamknięte drzwi pożerają energię, tak więc musimy sobie często radzić bez owych drzwi. Zapytacie się, co stanie się gdy jakiś dziad nas dopadnie? Ano wyskoczy całkowicie znikąd i nas zabije. Bardzo logiczne. Gimbusom to oczywiście wystarczy. Wiecie, podjarka, bo strasznie i w ogóle. Horror jak się patrzy. Jeśli uda nam się przeżyć pięć nocy, dostajemy kolejną do przejścia, która, o dziwo, jest trudniejsza. Gdy i tą przejdziemy, dostajemy jeszcze jedną, ale tym razem możemy wybrać AI naszych oponentów. Po tym otrzymujemy piękne zakończenie w postaci wypowiedzenia. I to właściwie tyle. Nie mamy pojęcia dlaczego tu jesteśmy ani po co animatroniki chcą nas zabić. Typowy Kowalski zapyta: "Panie, ale czym się tu podniecać? Przecież takich gier jest od groma, a nikt się nimi nie jara." Jeśli ktoś odpowie mi i panu K. na pytanie, będę wdzięczny. Gra jest średnia i nie ma w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, czym należałoby się zachwycać. Pytanie powyżej jest więc tym bardziej uzasadnione. Wystawiam ocenę 4/10. Dwójka Dwójka wprowadza nowych bohaterów, czyli: "Toy" wersje poprzednich dziadów; Mangle, czyli Foksiego-składaka; BB, który nic nam nie robi oraz Marionetkę, którą trzeba nakręcać aby nas nie pożarła. W przeciwieństwie do poprzednika możemy bronić się przed animatronikami w szerszy sposób. Te z kolei jednak straciły część swojej inteligencji i można je zrobić w bambus wkładając maskę Frediego na łeb. Roboty się nie połapią. A co z energią? Ano już jej nie ma. Zamiast tego mamy latarkę, której nie możemy używać gdy posiadamy głowę Frediego na swojej własnej. Gra dodaje także system wentylacyjny, który ułatwia robotom włażenie do naszego biura, a nam daje więcej miejsc do sprawdzania. Tak jak w jedynce, po piątej nocy mamy szóstą, a po szóstej bonusową. Tym razem jednak nie możemy ustawiać AI dowolnie, ale możemy wybrać spośród dostępnych. Po tym oczywiście nas zwalniają. Również podobnie jak w jedynce, nie ma czym się podniecać. Gra taka sobie i może dostać ode mnie mocne 5/10. Trójka Fabuła trochę się zmienia. Minęło trzydzieści lat odkąd Fredi i banda nas chcieli zeżreć. Tym razem jakiś szalony dziad chce przerobić pizzerię na legendę miejską i trzepać na tym dolary niczym Cawthon na gimbusach. W tym celu znajduje Springtrapa. My oczywiście wcielamy się w stróża nocnego, który ma pilnować tego czegoś. Jak się domyślacie, musimy przeżyć pięć siedem tym razem tylko sześć nocy. Pojawiają się nowe postaci: *Springtrap, który wyglądem przypomina radioaktywne łajno będące połączeniem poprzednich tworów. *halucynacje poprzednich wytworów. I nic poza tym. Gra jest trudniejsza od poprzednich, gdyż twórca postanowił wcisnąć masę wielce potrzebnych dodatków niczym Wikia dająca nam nowe ficzery. Posiadamy więc manipulator audio, którym musimy mylić Springtrapa oraz inne tego typu pierdoły. Czasami pojawiają się wspomniane halucynacje, które poza wkurzaniem i zasłanianiem ekranu nie robią absolutnie nic. Nowością są minigry, które są denne. Posiadają po dwa zakończenia i, z tego co mi wiadomo, przejście wszystkich z tym drugim odblokowuje dobre zakończenie. Tym razem nie ma nocy bonusowej, a zamiast zwolnienia - jesteśmy świadkami spalenia się owego domu strachów. Nie ma w zasadzie o czym tu mówić. Gra powiela znany schemat i trochę go przerabia, coby nie było za nudno. Tu też nie ma się czym podniecać. Ocena: 4/10. Ciekawostki Czas na trochę ciekawostek o tym wytworze. *W każdej z gier, na początku nocy, jakiś dziad dzwoni do telefonu i gada różne pierdoły od rzeczy. Widać to szczególnie w nocy piątej z jedynki. *Nie wiadomo czym tu się podniecać. Jest to po prostu zwykła zręcznościówka. *Powstało wiele filmów ukazujących znane i poważane osobistości na YouTube takie jak Troy Baker czy Naomi (tak, ja też nie wiem kto to jest) próbujące przejść grę. Ich działania opierają się na robieniu z siebie debila i piszczeniu po zobaczeniu strasznej mordy za każdym razem gdy ta się pojawi. Nikogo one nie obchodzą. **Na ich miniaturkach jest najczęściej morda jakiegoś animatronika, a obok morda autora wideło w pozie krzyczącej z przerażenia. *Ku uciesze normalnych ludzi mających dość gimbofanów horrorów, FNaF3 ma być ostatnią częścią tej jakże cudownej serii. *FNaF3 miało rozwiać wszelakie wątpliwości i udzielić odpowiedzi na nurtujące nas pytania. W rzeczywistości dalej nie wiadomo dlaczego tu jesteśmy ani po co animatroniki chcą nas zabić. Może to sugerować, że Cawthon dalej chce doić kasę na gimbusach. *Zachowania animatroników mogą być oparte na działaniach pana Mieczysława spod lokalu monopolowego w sytuacji, w której brak mu funduszy na luksusowe alkohole. *Angielska wiki o FNaF ma 8000 wejść dziennie. Świadczy to o skali gimbusiarstwa. *W FNaF3 znajduje się minigra "Glitch Adventure", w której gracz wciela się w rolę "RWQFSFASXC". Podsumowanie Five Nights at Freddy's to zwykła gra zręcznościowa z elementami horroru. Tak jak każda inna gra tego typu, próbuje przestraszyć nas na siłę wydając dziwne odgłosy i straszne mordy (lub oba naraz). Nie ma w niej nic nadzwyczajnego co mogłoby tłumaczyć taką jej popularność. Całość dostaje ode mnie 4/10. Osobiście myślałem, że będzie gorzej. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach